A Conzita Twist on Zoe's Hen Night
by BethMx
Summary: Connie turns up and buys the ladies shots...will their willpower be enough when they are blind drunk, surrounded by gorgeous women...of course not! TW: NSFW and a lot of alcohol
1. In the Nightclub

Zoe and Rita were sitting in their booth laughing with Greta about Robyn and Max's father. Robyn stared at them 'I don't feel so good' she mumbled before running to the bathroom. 'I'd better go and see if she's okay' Greta laughed following the redhead.

Rita smiles at Zoe, 'looks like Robyn can't keep up...I suggest another shot, back in a second.' Zoe relaxes back sipping her wine, feeling rather tipsy. The blonde returns with 6 shots. 'I'm not doing all of those!' Zoe exclaimed. Rita sat down 'don't worry they were on offer we don't have to do them all now...they're cherry and apple sourz...makes a change from spirits.'

Rita was just picking up the plastic shot cup when Greta came over 'I'm so sorry Zoe but Robyn is feeling really bad so I'm going to take her home...tell you what here's £20 for you and your friends. Have a round on me.' Greta hugged her saying goodbye before leaving.

Zoe turned to Rita with a wicked grin holding the money. Rita laughed at her 'come on! Shot!' Just as Rita downed the shot a gorgeous woman caught her eye.

'Zoe look over there...oh my god...is that Connie?' Rita gasped.

Connie entered the nightclub wearing a long low cut black designer dress with her signature black Louboutins. The brunette approached the bar and ordered a glass of white wine. She was leaning against the bar when she heard the sound of a familar voice 'Mrs Beauchamp?' Rita stood next to the bar, once she realised she was right she leant against it '...you look...'

Connie took her glass and sipped the liquid, looking Rita up and down waiting for her to continue 'yes...Nurse Freeman...I look...?'

'Stunning' Rita whispered. Connie smiled evilly, leaning in so Rita could smell her perfume, 'you don't look too bad yourself...Nice heels...nice horns.'

Connie paused for a second before walking towards Zoe, Rita staring after her in disbelief.

'Hi Zoe. Congratulations...where is everyone?' Connie sat next to the consultant looking round. 'Hi Connie, they left 10 minutes ago...they couldn't keep up' Zoe grinned, as Rita sat down opposite Connie. 'Well we can't have that...I see you have shots here...' Connie downed her wine and picked up a shot 'to Zoe and her last night of freedom!' All three of them finished their shot, Connie doing the last one as well.

'What is this? It barely counts as an alcoholic drink! That won't do! Come on Zoe what's your poison? It's on me' Connie stood up taking out £40.

Zoe thought about it for a second 'I guess Sambuca shots get me drunk the quickest' she admitted. 'Sambuca it is' Connie turned to Rita 'so, Nurse Freeman what about you?' There was an unmistakable twinkle in her eye, like she was looking forward to gaining this valuable information. Rita blushed, trying her best to keep her eyes on Connie's face, as her dress revealed a lot but the way she was looking at her was just as bad '...urm I'll have a look at the drinks list...' she stuttered before getting up and swiftly hurrying to the bar. Connie smiled 'I'll back in a second Zoe.'

Rita was leaning forward against the bar waiting to be served, she could feel a presence behind her. She then felt a body pressing up against her and breathing against her neck. 'So what are you having?' Connie's voice was as smooth as silk, melting the blonde. Rita's breathing quickened as she felt Connie moving her body closer against her, forcing her into the bar.

Before Rita could say or do anything Connie took a step around her, looking the blonde in the eye smiling innocently. The bartender came over to them 'what can I get you ladies?' Rita tried to speak but nothing came out. Connie paused for a second before ordering the Sambuca then looked at Rita like she was trying to work her out '...and...3...no 5 shots of...Tequila please.' Rita's eyes widened when she realised Connie had guessed her poison, this action telling Connie that she had been correct.

Rita leant in closer to the brunette with her card 'what's your drink Mrs Beauchamp?' Connie matched her, leaning in even more so her lips brushed against Rita's cheek 'why do you want to know Nurse Freeman?' Rita pushed her body against Connie's for a split second '...because I want to see how fun you can really be...' The blonde pulled away taking a step back. Connie turned back to the bartender who was placing their shots on a tray 'can you add 6 Jager bombs to that?' Rita smiled, her eyes following the skin of Connie's arm up to her neck...where she most wanted to bite.

Once Connie had paid she winked at the blonde, turned on her heel with the shots and headed back to where Zoe was sitting.

Zoe's eyes widened in disbelief when she saw the tray of shots Connie placed on the table 'you are definitely trying to get me drunk! You do realise me and Rita have already had a few drinks before you arrived.' The Clinical Lead smiled wickedly 'well I guess, I'd better catch up...' she looked at Rita before downing a Jager bomb.

'So we have a nice mix of our shots of choice...' Connie passed Rita a Tequila, Zoe a Sambuca and picked up another Jager bomb for herself '...to Zoe!'

Zoe looked at her hand 'yes, that definitely hit the spot...' Rita swayed slightly as the alcohol ran down her throat, she glanced at Connie who looked like the drink was also having an affect on. '...Mrs Beauchamp...you are a very classy lady...why Jager bombs?' Rita hiccuped. Connie giggled 'well, I don't have them very often so my tolerance for them is quite low' she leant in slightly '...and I like the energy of the red bull.' Rita rose an eyebrow, liking this side of her boss.

'Okay ladies, another shot then dance!' Zoe instructed. Connie and Rita nodded. 'Let's all have a Sambuca shot!' Zoe finished.

The three ladies walked on to the dance floor, getting a feel for the rhythm of the song. Rita's eyes descending Connie's body as she watched her move. Connie's eyes glancing over Rita's lips while she held Zoe's hand, as they danced. After 2 songs Zoe hurried over to the bar to order a glass of water.

Rita was aware that it was just her and Connie dancing, an Akon song started playing, the lyrics expressing exactly what she wanted to do to the Clinical Lead. Connie's hands brushed against Rita's, their bodies coming closer together. The brunette moved her hands to Rita's waist pulling her hips into her's as she moved. Rita couldn't help herself, her eyes were locked on to Connie's lips, they looked so soft... The brunette knew Rita was looking so parted them slightly, then licking them. Rita's heart pounded in her chest, her willpower was fading, she came closer. Connie closed the distance, pushing against her lips, pulling her in at the waist. Rita's hands moving from Connie's arms to her face. The brunette bit Rita's lip, letting her breathe for a second before coming back with more fire, her tongue entering Rita's mouth.

Zoe stood there watching them, feeling the affect rushing down her body 'fuck' she thought as she watch Connie grab Rita's bum as they danced. The consultant waited for them to finish before approaching them so they didn't know she had seen them. 'Shots?' She asked them, they smiled at her, glancing at each other as they made their way back over to the booth.

'Jager bombs!' Zoe grinned passing them over '1...2...3.'

Rita started giggling causing the other 2 to laugh. Zoe was laughing hysterically, she fell forwards against the table and knocked a glass over 'oops' she exclaimed with wide eyes, her hand over her mouth. Rita pointed at her and giggled even more, she ended up falling off the seat, Connie slipped her arm around her waist just in time to bring her back. 'Thank you, Mrs...' Rita became speechless looking at Connie's lips. Connie leant in '...Beauchamp' pressing her lips against Rita's. When they broke away, the kiss lingering in the air, Rita whispered '...Beauchamp.'

'...hot...' Zoe thought, not realising she had said it aloud. Connie and Rita turned to her. Zoe looking at Rita's lips 'I...don't think...I've ever...kissed a girl...' Connie grinned wickedly pulling Rita on to her lap, taking Zoe's hand. The Clinical Lead watched them lean in closer as she kissed Rita's neck, gasping when thier lips met as she felt moisture between her thighs. Zoe's lips moving fast against Rita's, like she had been waiting for this for a long time, moaning slightly when she felt a similar reaction to what Connie was experiencing.

Rita pulled away, stood up and sat down opposite Connie '...this is a bad idea...'

All three of them stared into space, drunkenly pondering Rita's comment. They then picked up whatever shot that was closest and simultaneously downed them.

Rita's face contorted into disgust at the aftertaste of the Jager Bomb '...that tastes awful...' before she had time to think Connie's lips were on her's then she was tasting Connie's tongue again. The brunette pulled away 'better?' she whispered seductively. Rita smiled 'yes, thank you.'

Connie walked round the booth so she was sitting next to Rita again, Zoe close on the blonde's other side. Connie took Rita's cheek in her hands, kissing her deeply. Rita pulled away and pushed Connie closer to Zoe, their lips meeting for the first time. The consultant running her hands over Connie's torso, lingering on her chest. Connie's hands gradually moving lower down Rita's body as she pushed her lips against Zoe's.

Rita couldn't take it anymore so interrupted them 'Tequila!' Connie pulled away from Zoe, kissed Rita briefly before picking up the shot. She was about to down it but Rita put a finger against her lips 'no...you need to do it properly' gesturing at the salt and lime. Connie rolled her eyes, Zoe giggled. They watched the blonde run her tongue along her wrist, licking their lips. 'Go on...' Rita encouraged them picking up the salt 'I will warn you...this will get me drunk...right now I'm extremely tipsy...but after this...' she licked the salt off her hand and poured the alcohol down her throat. The older women doing the same.

Rita blinked a few times, clumsily putting the shot glass on the table upside down '...I...don't think...don't think...what was I saying...oh yeah...I don't think...I should drink anymore...I need to get home...' Connie put her arm around her '...do you...wwwant to get a taxi with me?' Rita nodded 'yes! That would be really ggood!...but wait look there's more shots...I count 4' she stammered looking between the two women for assurance that she had counted correctly. 'I have an idea that would get rid of two in one go!' Zoe exclaimed excitedly. The other two watching her rather intrigued. Zoe poured the Sambuca into one of the Jager Bombs and downed the lot. Rita started clapping then reached over to give Zoe a high five.

Rita looked down at the remaining shots '...I could do another Jager Bomb but not a tequila' she confessed turning to Connie 'can you do my tequila?' The brunette smiled picking up the salt '...only if I can lick the salt off you...' Rita bit her bottom lip holding up her arm. Connie held it, gently running her tongue over her skin, sending shivers all over Rita's body. She poured the salt, her eyes flicking between Zoe and Rita as she licked it off. Connie and Rita downed their shots together.

Rita glanced over Connie's shoulder at the exit where two security guards stood. She beckoned the two older women to come closer 'okay, here's the plan...we need to pretend to be as sober as possible so they don't suspect anything' she whispered seriously. The other two nodding in agreement.

They walked towards the exit, focusing on every step to ensure they were walking in the straightest line they could manage. Once they were outside they burst into giggles. Connie held out both her hands. Rita and Zoe interlocking their fingers in Connie's. 'Right there should be a taxi here very soon' Zoe stated pretty sure she knew what she was talking about as she stared at a street light.

Connie gave them both a look 'well, I know how we can pass the time...' wrapping her arms around their waists.


	2. Drunk Conzita

The taxi pulls up next to them as they're making out against the wall. '...wait the taxi...is here...' Rita managed to tell them whilst her body and lips were distracted. They all stumbled into the taxi 'where to ladies?' the cabbie called to them. 'Urrm...crap, how much money do you guys have?' Rita asked looking in her purse finding £2.50. Connie and Zoe only had £6 between them. 'This isn't enough for all of us to get home...what are we going to do?' the blonde was very aware of how drunk and horny she was, the longer she spent with these gorgeous women the harder it would be to control herself, she was getting very worried, this was dangerous. Everything else around her was blurry due to the alcohol but she could see them extremely vividly. The look on Connie's face, like she wanted to eat her and the way Zoe was sitting so close to her that she would jump on her at any second. Both the older women had other plans, they weren't planning on just going home.

The brunette leaned forward so she could speak to the driver 'how much would it be to take us to the Black Swan?' '£6, love' the cabbie told her.

'There we go ladies we'll be fine...I have a comfy couch and a spare room for you' the words Connie used seemed logical but her eyes were suggesting something completely different, the couch and spare room weren't going to be used tonight.

As the car drove to the bar Rita was biting her lip, her eyes flicking between Connie's hand that was extremely close to her thigh and Zoe who was staring at her neck, licking her lips. The blonde let out a moan, both women proceeded at the same time. Connie, ever so slowly, ran her fingers along Rita's leg, starting at the top of her thigh making her way round to her inner thigh as she ascended. The consultant brought her mouth to Rita's delectable neck, kissing at first then licking slowly, before leaving little bites. The bites gradually got harder, lasting longer, leaving little indentations in the skin. Connie looked into Rita's eyes before also leaning into her neck, kissing as she teased the blonde with her hand. Rita couldn't help herself, she closed her eyes and tried her best not to make a sound.

'We're here! That'll be £6' the cabbie called to them. Rita had to push the other women off her, they weren't paying any attention. 'Here you go, keep the change' the blonde passed over all the money they had.

Once the taxi pulled away Zoe looked around at her surroundings 'urrrm Connie as much as I like alcohol...why are we outside a pub?'

'I don't like giving my address to people...looks like it's still open...' Connie admitted looking at her local. Rita grinned 'jager bombs?' Connie cursed under her breath 'why did I tell her that?' Zoe started laughing almost losing her balance, Connie grabbed her arm to stabilize her 'it's not that funny...' she mumbled. 'We're going to have to pretend to be sober again...' Rita admitted glancing at the others.

'Okay why the hell not...shots!' Connie exclaimed excitedly, smacking the stunning women next to her on the bum. The brunette decided it would be best for her to order them 'Rita, go over there, you might get I.D'd if you're standing with me!' She said worriedly. 'Hey!...' Rita was going to complain but the look on Connie's face told her not to argue 'fine...come on Zoe'

The Nurse Manager and the Consultant sat in a booth that was hidden from the other consumers. '...Have I ever told you how amazing you are Dr Hana...?' Rita asked her leaning in slightly as she swayed. 'No...you're so adorable...I always thought so...but I will admit that tonight...you look...sexy as hell...' Zoe stuttered grinning, her eyes descending the blonde's incredible body.

Connie came over with 6 jager bombs, 'here we are my sexy ladies' thankfully she had put the tray down before falling on to the seat. Rita started laughing at her clumsiness. The brunette also laughing shaking her head.

'Oh my god! I just had the most fun idea ever!' Rita exclaimed. 'What?' Zoe asked very intrigued. 'We could try and down the shots together but holding each others shots...we have 6 so shall we do a practise run...' Rita could tell they were confused, she was a bit as well. 'Okay if you take one each...then Connie you twist your arm around Zoe's and pour yours into Zoe's mouth, Zoe pours hers into mine and I pour mine into yours...wait does that make sense...I don't know...' Rita stared at the table trying to figure out the mechanics of her idea. 'Sounds fun, let's try it' Zoe grinned. The first time went really badly, Connie accidently missed Rita's mouth, the alcohol went down her neck flowing under her top. They all thought it was hilarious. 'Okay...one more shot...we can do this...focus' Rita assured them seriously. The second time went perfectly. 'Yes!' Rita exclaimed. 'High five' Zoe beamed. They missed the first time but managed to do a decent high five the second time.

They could tell the manager was eyeing them up, since they were being a bit loud, so knew they should leave. 'Come on, back to miiine' Connie stated getting up holding out her hands.

It only took them 5 minutes to walk to Connie's house. They stumbled in after Connie had successfully opened the door. The blonde made her way upstairs to the bathroom. Connie walking to the kitchen picking up a bottle of wine and a bottle of whiskey, when she went upstairs Zoe was laying on the floor laughing at something.

Rita was staring at her face in the mirror then noticed the Jager that had soaked her top. 'Oh crap...I need to wash this...' she said aloud, turning around and stepping into the shower 'right how do I work this stupid thing?' Eventually the water flowed on to her fully clothed body.

When she left the bath room she was met by the Clinical Lead and the Consultant on the floor trying to open the bottle of whisky. Eventually they managed it but it went all over Connie 'noo the alcohol! Quick lick it off we can't waste it' she gasped very serious. Zoe laughed as she begun licking the alcohol off her boss's skin.

Rita's eyes widened as she watched them. A drop of water fell from her hair reminding her she was drenched. She walked over to the bottle of wine opened it and took a sip, shivering she accidently said out loud 'I'm so cold...and wet...' alerting the other women who laughed hysterically when they saw how wet her clothes were. Absentmindedly Rita started taking her clothes off.

'Fuck me!' Connie exclaimed as she watched. 'I've never heard you swear! I can't believe you just swore...oh my god Mrs Beauchamp just swore! Did you hear that Zoe?' Rita giggled. The consultant was too busy staring at Rita's naked body to hear what she had said. Rita took another swig from the bottle in her hand. Connie crawled towards her, eyeing up her legs. When she's close she pressed her face against Rita's bare skin, caressing her legs with her cheek, her eyes closed.

Zoe taking the bottle of wine from the blonde and took a deep mouthful.

'Oh my god Zoe...feel Rita's legs they're so soft...' Connie mummered now leaving little kisses on them as she ran her hands over the skin. Zoe joined Connie, feeling Rita's skin. Both of them on their knees in front of the blonde.

Their movements causing Rita to moan, turning the older women on. Connie and Zoe slid their hands up. Connie looking up at the blonde before tasting her for the first time. Rita's legs buckled as she moaned.

Zoe and Connie catch her haphazardly as she fell to her knees. Connie's face between Rita's legs. The blonde gasps as Zoe takes her face in her hands and kissed her with fire. The brunette was thoroughly enjoying the positioning. She could see a lot of both women as she pleasured Rita with her tongue, her hands traveling all over the blonde's aching body. The blonde fell backwards as her body started to spasm, 'Connie!'

Rita lay there on the floor, her eyes shut, not moving.

'Oh my god! Connie did you kill her?' Zoe exclaimed worriedly. Connie's eyes widened 'quick feel her pulse...' The consultant put her fingers on Rita's neck, getting anxious when she couldn't feel anything 'CPR?' Connie crawled over checking the airway then proceeded to give her mouth to mouth. Much to the surprise of the older women, with Connie's lips on hers, Rita moved her hand up to Connie's head and kissed her. Zoe started laughing hysterically again as Connie kissed the blonde back.

Rita giggled hearing Zoe. 'You scared us for a second! Naughty little minx!' Connie lectured her. Rita just continued laughing. 'Mrs Beauchamp you have whiskey on your dress!' Rita pointed out. 'Oh yes...' Connie looked down, took the dress off '...doesn't matter now does it?' 'I like your thinking Mrs Beauchamp' Zoe admitted doing the same.

'Hold on...what are we doing on the floor when I have a perfectly decent sized bed right there?' Connie enquired. They looked at each other then ran and jumped on the bed in fits of laughter. Zoe drank from the bottle of wine, Connie from the bottle of whiskey.

Connie stopped drinking in alarm 'wait! Did I put the liver back in Miss Goldman?...I don't even remember closing! What if she's still laying there on the surgical table!'

'Oh my god! What are we going to do? We can't exactly go to the E.D. now...do you even think you could do it now? Like...you've had a lot to drink I don't think your insurance would cover you...' Rita was equally worried, trying to think of a solution.

'I'm not sure, I could easily do the procedure blindfolded but...drunk...I'm not so sure...I'm not that drunk...I don't think...' Connie seriously thought about it.

'I have an idea! Why don't we call up the E.D. and just casually ask if Miss Goldman is okay? Me and Rita will be super quiet...' Zoe assured her.

Connie nodded picking up her mobile, putting her finger against her lips to reiterate that the other two should keep quiet.

'It's ringing...Yes, hello Mrs Beauchamp here...Evening Jacob...this is no time for small talk...I'm only calling to check on Miss Goldman...how is she doing?...Okay...thank you, see you on my next shift' Connie hung up, the other two bursting into hysterics. 'Miss Goldman is fine, she's in ITU' she told them, sighing in relief.

'This calls for a celebration!' Rita beamed passing Connie the bottle of whiskey so she could jump on top of Zoe, kissing her neck, running her hands all over the consultants body. Rita ran her hands behind Zoe's back unhooking her bra, when she threw it to the floor Zoe looked down and realised there was a £20 note on her breast 'I'm rich!' she exclaimed throwing it in the air. Rita laughed bringing her lips back down to the consultant's skin. Connie came over and started licking Zoe's neck. 'I know how we could make this even more interesting...' Connie said before leaving the room.

Zoe and Rita shared a confused look before continuing.

When Connie returned Rita was teasing Zoe's inner thigh, laughing evilly as the consultant moaned. The Clinical Lead jumped on the bed, took of her bra, shook the can of whipped cream and proceeded to squirt it all over her own body then on Zoe's. Straddling the Consultant so she could lick it off. Zoe pulled Connie up so she could lick Connie's sweet sticky body.

'Rita, open your mouth...' Connie instructed, the blonde obeyed allowing her boss to fill her mouth with cream. Rita swallowed, with a wicked grin she continued teasing Zoe with her tongue and fingers. Zoe moaned into Connie's mouth as Rita entered with her tongue.

The blonde circled her tongue, tasting whipped cream mixed with Zoe. She inserted her fingers looking at the Clinical Lead's flawless skin above her. She climbed upwards, still keeping a steady rhythm inside the moaning consultant, so she could put cream all over Connie's back and hungrily lick it off. Connie began to moan as her moisture ran along Zoe's torso. She turned her head to she could press her lips against Rita's.

Rita increased her pressure inside Zoe, biting Connie's lip as Zoe started to shake.

The consultant could feel the tingling sensation rise up, eventually reaching every inch of her body, her breathing erratic as Rita built up speed. 'Fuck!' Zoe exclaimed as the feeling intensified.

Connie fell down next to Zoe, a little breathless and horny as fuck. Rita eyed up both of them, she leant over and kissed Zoe, letting her recover. She then picked up the can of cream and squirted it all over Connie's body, so much so you could barely see any skin beneath the foam, she looked over at Zoe who was grinning and winked at her.

Rita climbed over Connie's body so she was on the opposite side to Zoe and started licking it off. Her tongue focussing on Connie's chest. Circling, flicking, increasing her pressure until it was more or less clean. Zoe doing the same on the other side. Connie moaned as they teased her relentlessly. Rita's hand between her legs providing some release. Once Connie's breasts were free of foam Rita moved her tongue upwards to her neck, whilst Zoe moved down.

Connie had had enough so she grabbed Rita's face and aggressively brought her lips to Rita's, biting before slipping her tongue in, achieving dominance immediately. Zoe cleaned the Clinical Lead's stomach, moving descending. Where she met Rita's fingers that were dripping wet and moving rapidly inside. Zoe mimicked their rhythm on the outside causing Connie to spasm as the stimulation sent waves rippling through her body.

Letting out a deep gasp into Rita's mouth, Connie relaxed as she let the feeling overcome her.

The three of them lay on the bed watching each other as their breathing and heart rates returned to normal. 'So, Zoe I always wondered why you didn't like the Clinical Lead position...I mean it's so much fun telling Rita what to do...look at her...that sexy blonde is under my control all the time...she has to do everything I tell her...even when she argues...she's so feisty! I love it!' Connie didn't even look at the blonde while she spoke. Rita stared at her in disbelief 'hey! I'm right here!'

Both women looked at Rita nodding. 'Well Connie as much fun as it was you make a better Clinical Lead...'

They started giggling as they snuggled up next to each other, gradually falling asleep unaware of the revelations they will have to face when they wake up, when they are stone cold sober.


End file.
